


【旧剑咕哒♂】Dumb Bunny

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 立香总算后知后觉，这分明是件彻头彻尾的赔本买卖。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 8





	【旧剑咕哒♂】Dumb Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> 金主旧剑×赌场兔女郎咕哒♂，下品且没趣，感谢观看

这是最后一局了，赢完就收手。藤丸立香暗自想。

过紧的短裤勒得腿根不太舒服，他不禁在心中唏嘘了两声，挪动着酸麻不已的大腿，好整以暇地摆正了歪在头上的兔耳发箍。在他所处的VIP隔间外，来往的荷官侍者无论男女，身上标志性的兔耳及短尾皆是与他相同的统一配置。具有几分暗示意味的兔女郎装束不止会出现在艳色旖旎的风月场所，也是这所高级赌场的特色所在。

立香原本身为其中掌牌的一员，今天算是兴起，陪着独自到此的客人赌起了德州扑克。室内的区域供冷设置过猛，兔女郎服下大片皮肤暴露在外，仅靠几片吝啬的布料，时间一长便不能很好地维持体温。精心涂抹了闪亮甲油的两指打着圈，夹住筹码烫金的边缘，看似随意地轻敲在桌面上，实则用不甚明显的敲击声催促对面快点摊牌。 

在此之前他的对手又加过一轮注，推到桌前的筹码数量多到令人咂舌。或许是对这位金发碧眼的赌客颇为中意，立香差点要心生怜悯，忍不住做出游戏以外的逾规行径，劝其学会及时收手，免得输到散尽身家再后悔不迭。而男人没有留给他发散好意的机会，未加犹豫地出了牌，立香的视线也随之落到牌面，看清过后便再也掩饰不住笑意。

“是Straight Flush啊，您手气不错，恭喜。但可惜......”

年少的赌手不急不忙，将仅剩的几张牌一字摊开：“Royal Flush。又是我赢了，先生。”

男人嘴角挂上无奈的笑容，承认败下阵来，示意了个请的手势。没有不贪心的赌徒，牌桌上最不缺这种输上头的玩家，总是妄想依靠时运一把翻身。在赌场担任发牌职务数月的立香司空见惯，但很少有人像这位一样，在连败的前提下仍处之泰然地抛出此等大手笔，仿佛真以为有翻盘的把握。

不知赌桌险恶的大少爷就乖乖留在家吃奶好吗，跑来给老油条送钱，简直比兔子还要蠢几倍。立香毫无诚意地道了句抱歉，将几注筹码尽数揽到怀里，专心计算着今晚连胜的收益，没有注意到对面的人何时起了身。直到被昏暗的阴影笼罩身形，他才不情愿地抬起了头。

“真是精彩的赌局。”男人欣然向他伸出手，明明输得透彻，礼节却丝毫不减。立香不懂谦虚两字怎么写，大大方方回敬，岂料前者竟径直越过他抬起的右手，猝不及防抓紧了一直垂在旁边的左腕。

不安的预感从心底浮现，少年还没来得及痛斥这无礼之徒，一张纸牌无声无息从蕾丝腕带下滑落，刚好掉在男人干净的鞋面上。

“这......不是你想的那样！这个是......”

“赌注小就故意输掉，等到赌注大的局再千方百计作弊，欲盖弥彰也要有个限度。”

赌客无意听他的狡辩，捏起兔女郎别在胸前的银质铭牌，逐渐露出饶有兴趣的表情：“叫藤丸立香是吗，游戏可不是这么玩的。”

立香压根不会料到，他费尽心思布置的骗局会因一时松懈露出马脚，顿时方寸大乱，竭力想要挣脱。手腕间传来丝丝阵痛，蜿蜒的青色脉络勾画在男人线条分明的腕骨上，不经意彰显出成年男性的力道，显然不是尚且年少的荷官能够轻易挣开的。事已至此，他只好尽可能地大声说话以掩饰心虚：“......放开！”

男人很快松开了桎梏，没做出太强硬的举动。趁立香揉捏被攥红的关节时，他捡起掉在地毯上的扑克牌，将其弯折在掌心中，漫不经心地问：“要是让这里的老板知道，他的员工在陪客人打牌时出千，你打算怎么收场？”

赌桌出千从来都不是秘密，只要不被发现就不算作弊，若被抓到现行那就另当别论。所有客户都是赌场的潜在金主，对比一个普通发牌官，需要讨好哪边显而易见。权衡过后，立香熄灭了刚才虚张声势的气焰，勉强挤出营业性质的微笑，扭身钻进客人怀里。

“先生，赢了您的我都不要了，别告诉老板好吗？”

男人的西服质感极好，比镀了锡金的圆形筹码还要光滑许多，但还比不上少年的肌肤细腻。裸露的小腹与西服紧贴相亲，两人间的距离更是近得有些异常，以至于他们能够清晰感知到交织的狎昵呼吸。

“你是不是忘了，除了你赢去的部分，还有输给我的几百万。”男人看穿了他的小算盘，脸上还假惺惺地故作苦恼。

这家伙果真不是什么待宰的冤大头，没那么容易被糊弄过去。立香恨得牙痒，不得不低声下气地认栽：“我没那么多钱，能不能宽限几天......”

“给你留时间跑路吗？赌桌可不欢迎没带够赌注的人，藤丸立香。”

立香无从辩解，下意识想找房间里有没有能把人打昏的凶器。两秒钟后他迅速恢复了镇定，即使在落于下风的时刻也要稳而不乱，把控全局，这才对得起赌手的自尊。

“先生。”他的目光勾在男人身上，眼底透出一种天生的吸引力，没人会想要逃开这股注视。纤长的双手慢慢移到颈后，立香撩起发梢，摸索着那个象征束缚天性的东西：“如果您不介意的话......”

伴随着指下啪嗒一声轻响，绑在少年脖子上的黑色领扣应声解开。气氛恰逢时宜地暧昧起来，立香突然一把扯住对方的领带，瞬间反客为主，将身型相差许多的债主制在桌旁。

男人没有作出反应，静待他的提议。立香探身跨进男人的腿缝间，腿部摩擦出的窸窣声音细不可闻，其中的意图昭然若揭。他越发控制不住紊乱的气息，不甘心地咬了咬唇：

“我......我可以付出点别的代价，就现在。”

＜＜＜

如此狼狈还是第一次。立香趴在桌上，抬腿向后蹬了两下表达不悦，直到被抓住脚腕制止才罢休。如果他意识到自己腰后随着动作摇晃的短尾正似求欢的兔子，大概会更早放弃这种无谓的挣扎。

牌桌自然不是为了做爱设计的，高度对于立香而言有些尴尬，尽力从高跟鞋中踮直脚尖才能使腰部固定在桌边。弥漫在空气中的暗香与冷意趁虚而入，恰好钻进胸前的缝隙，激得他毛孔紧缩，拼命也没能遏制发抖的肩头。倒是身后硬起来的东西率先顶上了他的臀间，隔着裤料试探般轻磨。

“你好像很紧张，是第一次？”

恐怕在两人靠近对峙时，或者更早之前，对方就被勾起了生理反应。这种猜测合乎情理，让立香不由得怀疑是否跳进了猎艳者蓄谋已久的陷阱。现在他被压在桌旁，动作举止受到极大的限制，不愿费劲回头去看名叫亚瑟的男人，于是故意挺腰蹭了蹭夹在股间半勃的性器，半是赌气半是冲动：“我不是第一次，让你失望了吗？”

“那倒不会。”亚瑟并没有在意话语中明显的挑衅。他为立香留足了面子，不去拆穿能被一眼看透的拙劣谎言，两只手自然地环到男孩身下，寸寸褪下兔女郎的制服短裤。

这种比丝袜还要紧实的裤子里是穿不了内裤的，拉开边角便会轻浮地露出不见天日的屁股。少年白瓷般冰凉的体表因羞涩逐渐升温，开始显露出一种局促的潮红，连原本苍白的臀肉也未能幸免，透出粉红的血色来，比大腿内勒出的红痕还要惹人注目。

男人指间的温度不同于凉飕飕的空气，沿着臀缝向秘处下滑，被指腹爱抚过的地方仿佛都汲取上亚瑟的体温，几乎要将立香烫伤。置身于被动的境地只会让耻辱心无限扩大，他分不清比起童贞先失去处女这件事，和落荒而逃相比哪个更丢脸，唯有慌不择路地抓紧手边的扑克，忍住流露到嘴角的呻吟来逃避屈辱。

一路放肆作乱的指尖出现了短暂的停留，不等立香准备好便被送进干涩的穴口，毫不费力撑开那块殷红的软肉。唐突进入带来的不仅是陌生的异物感，更是为他灌输已被占有的羞耻认知。一直把头埋在臂弯中闷声喘息的处子再也无法逞强，低声溢出了比水还要湿软的呜咽。

“先生，先生......请别......唔嗯.......”

请别太粗暴地对待我。立香终究还是胆怯了，丢下自尊恳求轻一点。事实上，他的情事对象很懂得如何爱惜这具怯懦又脆弱的肉体，无论触碰和抚摸都轻得像是打理春茧。生涩的茧丝被细致地剥开，将藏匿于深处的欲望温柔又无情地敞露。那些干的，半干的和仍然湿的液体黏了亚瑟满手，被他一一抹在立香凹陷的腰窝处，擦出几道晶亮的水痕。

当性器缓慢进入湿软的后穴时，满足的快乐比疼痛先一步到来。汗水渗进被攥成团的纸牌，娇小的雌兔因初尝欢愉而不断颤抖，浑身散发着灼人的情热，只要丁点火星引燃便能灼烧殆尽。亚瑟甚至无需刻意寻找会让男孩舒爽的某个点，仅仅是遵循着本能挺动腰身，都能轻易引出身下凌乱的鼻息和呻吟。

窄小的内腔本就不是为了接纳而生，全凭大量体液润滑才艰难含进阴茎头部，彻底吞入时更是超出了容纳的极限。穴口边缘被撑得发白，紧窒的甬道发狠般绞住粗硕的性器，每次卖力深入时龟头总能精确又残忍地顶上那处敏感地，逼得立香尖声叫出来。

少年阶段特有的变声期使他的嗓音略显沙哑，抽泣时声音破碎得似要接不上气，引诱听者情动而不自知。藤丸立香实在太年轻，又太纯粹，至少他稚嫩的面容给人留下的印象就是如此，犹如在贫瘠龟裂的土地上绽开一朵孤芳玫瑰，娇嫩得让亚瑟觉得猎取这朵鲜花也是罪过，心里无端生出阴暗的背德感。但罪恶的低语只在耳边响起了一瞬，翕动的肠肉突然缩紧将他向内吸附，仿佛要惩罚他在性事中分神的过错，转眼让试图装模作样的矜持之心无迹可寻。

亚瑟不会告诉立香他的怀疑是对的，在兔子主动跳进他怀里之前，也在受到有意的挑逗之前，某些暗藏的欲望就已经被唤醒了。而罪魁祸首自食其果，早给折腾得没了力气，怎么也踮不直脚背支撑身后起伏的动作，软着膝盖滑溜溜往下跪。

纵使再贪恋，亚瑟也不得不整根退出，抱起幼猫一样蜷缩的人平放在桌上，连带出穴内多得要命的黏液。交错的视线无法回避，凝滞在对方脸上，他们终于能够真正四目相接，看清彼此被欲求吞噬成支离破碎的影子。

空虚的后穴并没有寂寞很久，滚烫的硬物再次不加怜悯地埋进湿热的暖巢深处，急不可耐地向内顶动，寻求一抹温存，将两团绵软的臀肉撞得更红。逼人疯狂的情潮齐齐来袭，尖锐得像是蝎刺，情欲构成的触痛将立香刺激得偶尔失声，更多时候则是发出难以承受的啜泣。

交合带给他的快感虽然激烈，但还不足以让他释放，只好不管不顾地拉下脸去自慰。男孩的五指有着与性别不符的纤细感，它们向来灵巧，擅长拨动轮盘，拿捏纸牌，或是熟练地把玩骰子，掷出决定钱财代价的数字，可唯独很少被用来自渎。立香生疏的手法甚至做不到取悦自己，尝试几次都以失败告终，止不住难耐的泣音。片刻后，一双温热的手掌探上身前，包裹住了他的手。

“立香，冷静下来，你知道该怎么做。”亚瑟的手心也渗出薄汗，帮助他握紧手指，触碰到会让他起反应的地方。

“呜.......先生，我......做不到......”

兔耳沮丧地低垂着，立香自暴自弃地摇头，麻木的指尖动也不能动。男人极有耐心地覆住他的手背，扣进指节，引导他撸动敏感的茎身。柔软的指腹稍微用了力捏压阴茎根部，榨出体内的水，未等快感到达顶端便恶意地松开，迫使立香焦急地晃着屁股，去磨蹭讨好眼前能赐予他快乐的人。薄薄的指甲边偶尔会勾过淌水的马眼，停在那里轻缓交替地揉掐，不知是否有意为之，但都足够让立香发出可耻的浪叫。

性器上下没有一处被放过，被他人抚慰产生的刺性激强烈到超出想象，男孩很快便招架不住，颤抖着泄了身，把那些白液毫无保留地射进亚瑟的掌心。

“这不是可以做到吗，乖孩子，做得很好。”

在这种事上得到夸赞也不会觉得开心，但立香竟像受到大人认可的小孩子般，莫名生出不必要的自满，开始期待起更多鼓励和夸奖。他努力耸动着腰胯，湿透的穴口张合吮吸着遗留在外的囊袋，渴求被塞得更满。亚瑟也如他所愿地给予回应，反复深进，变本加厉地折磨着能让他发狂的那一点。

很热，很舒服，被别人掌控在手心里不该这么舒服的，可立香却被逼上绝境，一声比一声尖细地叫唤，像是发情的小兽那样黏人。在他被操到溃不成军，以为即将被高潮占据大脑的前一秒，一阵急促的敲门声惊得他全身绷住，硬生生从顶峰坠落。无意识收紧的穴肉吸得亚瑟头皮发麻，险些当场精关失守，交代在里面。

侍者不会这样蛮横地砸门，多半是其他喝醉酒的赌徒认错了房间。门锁得很牢，但立香总有种被揭穿丑事的恐惧，惊惶无措地望向他的从犯。亚瑟脸色一如往常，没有要暂停的意思，偏偏外面的敲门声越来越猛，大有不砸开门不罢休的狠劲儿。立香急欲结束这场荒唐的交易，慌忙想要逃开，刚刚抽离一点又被握住腰，用力按回鼓胀的阴茎上。

性欲被打断后反而会膨胀兴奋，穴肉欲拒还迎地咬着性器，贪求着进一步相连。身体做出背叛思想的行径让立香格外窘迫，用连自己都觉得丢人的声音哀求快停下，等一下，有人会进来的。亚瑟比他冷静得多，好心安慰他不会，蓄势勃发的阴茎也趁人之危，强行插进了更加炽热的穴心。

他不明白男人为何能肯定，只知道他在门外的噪音停止后，脑内仍产生了严重的幻听。幻觉中的脚步声格外清晰，近在咫尺，仿佛随时将有人破门而入，揭发他们的淫靡之事。上涌的血液汇聚在脑髓炸出震耳的巨响，被强制送上高潮时他还在哭泣，生生喊哑了嗓子，胸口起伏得厉害，同时尝到齿间一丝带着腥味的血气。

沉浸在快感中的肉体无限接近了死亡，缩起的脚尖缠绵上酥麻的余韵，牵动脚趾过电般微微抽搐。酸软的四肢始终使不上力气，立香从昏昏沉沉中抬起手臂，象征性抗拒了一下便不再动弹，任凭精液灌了满腹。他没余力思考债主会不会反悔赖账，只觉得穴口和腿根湿成一片，大概是有些东西流出来了。

或许愚蠢的是自己也说不定。立香总算后知后觉，这分明是件彻头彻尾的赔本买卖。

＜＜＜

“呼......先生，您会对牌桌上瘾吗？”

后面黏乎乎的，没走几步可能就要浸透布料，因此立香没穿那条太紧的短裤，选择要来亚瑟的外套盖在腿上。散在桌面的纸牌多少被他们弄脏了些，筹码表面沾上星点白色或透明的脏污，在金酒般耀眼的灯下反射着隐约的水光，必定会让晚些来打扫的侍者大跌眼镜。

但立香什么都没去考虑，钴蓝的眸中仿佛有浪潮翻涌，卷动无数情绪，明明暗得深不见底，亚瑟却在里面看见了自己，像是暴雨过后归于死寂的海面，像是啃噬残骨得以饱腹的贪兽。

“您已经着迷了不是吗？不是因为赌博，而是因为我。”

亚瑟不记得最后有没有点头。

＜＜＜

把VIP包间搞成一团糟的立香做好了被辞退的打算，出人意料的是竟没受到领班半句责备，炒掉差事更是无从谈起。毕竟所有赌场工作人员都知道：那天晚上，名叫藤丸立香的兔女郎是穿着他们老板的外套从房间出来的。

——至于老板本人，在那之后心情看起来相当好。


End file.
